This core component provides data collection, database management, and statistical support for the research projects. Various units in the Clinical Research Division enter core patient data into a central VAX computer. We will use these resources to enter such data for subjects participating in studies funded by this grant. In addition, a small unit will ascertain and enter data which are not routinely available from these sources. Statistical support in study design and analysis will be provided. During the previous funding period biostatisticians in this core unit have collaborated on 22 clinical research manuscripts. Statistical methodologic issues which have arisen in design and analysis of studies have also been pursued. Three manuscripts describing such methodologic research have been funded by this grant. We will continue to develop new methodology and software as needs arise.